


Spank me, Samson

by Dynamitecoco_puff



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, One Shot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamitecoco_puff/pseuds/Dynamitecoco_puff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson teaches Nåmia a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank me, Samson

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles.

Nåmia was already wet when Samson began to massage her ass. He sat on the edge of the bed, with her bent over him, her dress bunched above the small of her back and her ass up, greeting him.

“Do you like that, princess?” He whispered.

“Mm,” a short moan and a head nod was her only response. She just wanted to focus on the heavenly state she was in.

Bliss. He was a master craftsman with his hands. His fingers flawlessly kneaded every inch of her ass, melting the stress away.

She wasn’t aware of the smirk that spread across Samson’s lips, her eyes were closed in relaxation. Slowly, Samson drew his hand away from her.

_Smack._

His hand came down on her ass fast, and hard. Nåmia cried out in shock with the sudden sting. She immediately tried to turn around, but he placed his other hand on the back of her neck. Not with force, but with small pressure.

“Say the word, and I’ll stop,” He said, and began to massage her ass once more.

She knew this game. Hell, she _loved_ this game. The word was, ‘Elfroot,’ and as much as the first slap stung, she didn’t want to say it.

He knew she wouldn’t.

Nåmia relaxed in his lap, and let him do his work. She could feel herself getting wetter as the endorphins from the pleasure and pain swept through her body.

_Smack._

She flinched harder as it came, though the smack was lighter.

“Oh _Inquisitor_ , did you want it harder?” He chuckled, and again, slapped her ass with his heavy hand.

Along with the massage, he slipped a finger into her folds with his other hand, and slowly fingered her. His finger was already soaked in her wetness, so he put another inside of her.

Her whimpers made him harder. Maker, he should fuck her now, but he held. Nåmia felt his cock twitch under her hips and she tried grinding against it, desperate for him.

_Smack._

Again.

_Smack._

**Harder.**

**_Smack._ **

Everyone of his words came with a harsh slap to her ass, “ **You.** **Fucking.** **Wait.** **‘Til.** **I.** **Tell.** **You.** **To.** **Move.** ” Even his hand throbbed from her punishment.

He caressed her, and thought her brown skin was beautiful with its red tinge.

He was like a Desire Demon. She was lost in such lust that her body shook with agonizing pleasure. Was this even real? Her speech nothing but words caught in a sobbing mess.

He didn’t stop working his fingers inside of her slippery cunt. He fingered her faster, ignoring her attempts at talking. He let her moan, babble, and squirm until he gave in to his own desires. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

“Andraste’s fucking tits. You fucking whore. Do you know what you do to me?” He demanded as he furiously undressed.

Quickly, Nåmia lie on her back, and used the sheet to wipe her face. “Please!” Her words finally coming out coherently, “Samson. Fuck me. Fuck your Inquisitor whore, _please._ I need it-I need you.”

He grabbed her and turned her onto her front side. Immediately, she lifted her ass up to him. He gripped the side of her waist and plunged himself into her. No time for pleasantries.

Her gasp was sharp, like a quick sigh of relief. Samson’s strokes were menacing, unforgiving, even. She cried out every time his hips slapped against her ass. The room filled with sounds of their vigorous fucking and the smell of their sex.

“Ah! Samsn-ah!” She slurred and squealed out her words as she came. Her juices covering her ass, thighs, and his hips.

He felt her pussy constrict around him, “ _Maker._ **Fuck.** ” He grunted. With one hand he gripped her hair, holding her down as he maintained his rhythm. He was close. He was so fucking close.

“Nåmia!” He threw his head back as his own climax took him.

He maintained his grip on her, only so he wouldn’t collapse on top of her. He took himself out of her and lay next to her on the bed. Samson pulled her close, stroking her hair, kissing her face, did anything gentle to help her come down from her high. 

She smiled wearily at him, “Maker…we haven’t done it at this level before,” she murmured. 

Samson kissed her forehead, “Hm. Well, next time I won’t be so forgiving.” She tensed with whatever strength she had left. 

He laughed, “Worry later, my dear. You did well tonight. Rest.” 

She nodded, and let sleep take her.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the only alternate ship I do with Nåmia. I say that now, but we'll see :)


End file.
